1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for mixing cold and hot water and having an easily control or balance mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical valves have been developed for mixing cold and hot waters, and comprise a control device disposed in a valve housing for controlling the mixing of the cold water and the hot water, and for preventing users from being hurt by the hot water inadvertently.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,176 to Yang discloses one of the typical valves having a control device disposed in a valve housing for controlling the mixing of the cold water and the hot water from opposite inlet pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,105 to Yang discloses another typical valve having a control device disposed in a valve housing for controlling the mixing of the cold water and the hot water from two inlet ports formed in the bottom of the valve housing.
The above two conventional valves comprise a valve housing for attaching to different inlet pipes, but may not be coupled or attached to inlet openings or inlet pipes provided around the valve housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,094 to Breda discloses a further typical valve having a control device disposed in a valve housing, and the control device includes one or two helical control members for controlling the mixing of the cold water and the hot water from two inlet ports formed in the bottom of the valve housing. This type of the conventional valves also may not be coupled or attached to inlet openings or inlet pipes provided around the valve housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valves for mixing cold and hot waters.